Modern wireless communications devices often support multi-mode operation, e.g., signal transmission and reception over multiple radio frequency ranges, using one or more of several distinct communications protocols or standards. For example, a single cellular phone may communicate using any or all of the WCDMA, CDMA, GSM, EDGE, and LTE standards for cellular telephony, over any frequency ranges allotted for such communications.
Multi-mode operation may require the use of circuit elements having different values in each frequency range, e.g., a different inductance value in each frequency range, to optimally tune the circuit for operation in that frequency range. Conventional techniques may resort to providing separate inductors and/or instances of circuitry for each frequency range. This may undesirably increase the die area, as well as the design complexity of the communications devices.
It would be desirable to provide an inductor having configurable inductance to support multi-mode operation in a communications device.